


Unwanted attention

by UrLocalLesbian



Series: Thasmin shorts [2]
Category: Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Thirteen - Freeform, dr who, it’s nearly Xmas yay, thasmin, yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalLesbian/pseuds/UrLocalLesbian
Summary: It’s the first time Yaz and The Doctor have been out in public as couple and then receive some... let’s say... unwanted attention.





	Unwanted attention

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so I had this idea and thought it would be fun, this is probably gonna be the last fic before Xmas so hope everyone had a brill Christmas and new year enjoy!! <3 <3

Yaz had finally felt comftable enough to tell people about her and the doctor. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops if she was honest, but she didn’t really know how people would react, especially her family. She loved them, but the weren’t the most understanding people.

She soon came to realise that no matter what other people thought, she had the doctor and that’s all that really mattered to her. 

The had dropped of ryan and grayham back to there flat (just for a few days of course) and decided to go for some lunch in Sheffield of all places. As much as she wanted to explore the universe, being at home was nice every once in a while.

They walked along the street just chatting and laughing, like a normal couple. Yaz felt the doctors hand slide into hers. She wasn’t really used to this, and still got butterflies every time she saw the doctor.

They’re fingers were interlocked and it just felt right. They strolled along, their arms slightly swinging back and fourth when a group of teenagers walked past them.

Yaz thought nothing of it until she heard whispering behind them. She turned and saw that the teenagers had stopped. They were staring at them and making snide comments about them.

One of them stepped forwards, her arms folded across her chest. “I think it’s rank” she said with a sly smirk wiped across her face. “I don’t wanna have to walk around town, knowing there’s a bunch of lesbos about” she said stepping even closer to the pair.

Yaz could feel the anger bubbling up inside her. She could hear the doctor in her ear “cmon leave it , let’s go they aren’t worth it” she said squeezing Yaz’s hand. 

She knew she had to be the better person and ignore them. She went to turn away. “You should listen to your little bitch of a girlfriend, clear off your not welcome here.” Her group of friends sniggered behind her.

She could deal with the nasty comments and the dirty looks, but what she couldn’t deal with was the fact they just called her girlfriend a bitch.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her teeth but Shen couldn’t contain herself. She stepped forward and slapped the girl as hard as she could. She stood there mouth open, speechless, clenching the side of her face. 

The doctor clasped her hand over her mouth trying despratly not to laugh. She soon realised that she probably should pull away Yaz before she could do anymore damage.

The girl stormed off still clinging the side of her face, whining to her friends. 

Yaz turned to the doctor. “I’m sorry I just couldn’t stand there and let her talk to you like tha-“. The doctor threw her arms around Yaz, pulling her close. “Ahhh Yaz that was brilliant, I can’t belive you’d do that for me”

Yaz smiled taking the doctors hands in her own, “of course I’d do it for you and I’d do it again in a instant. She planted a kiss on the doctors lips.

“Love you” she said smiling. 

“Love you to Yaz”


End file.
